DBx SEASON II: Tri-Borg vs Suguri
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! After Lin kuei fell before Sub-Zero, things took a dire twist for evil as an adapting robot will all the Robot Ninja's abilities' in one emerged and made itself known to the new generation. Suguri, knowing of this abomination, is about to fight this android, not knowing it's full potential... Which augmented badass will come out on top? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Location: Outworld. As Suguri was flying across the night sky, she noticed an anomaly below... Suguri: So that's the target Hime informed me of... Seems like a cakewalk after beating that freak who tried to commit suicide just to destroy the Earth... But the robot changed color and became Cyrax, who shot a net at Suguri, trapping her as she struggled while falling too the ground... It then changed back to the Tri-Borg base as it got ready to fight... Suguri: (Damn. That construct wants to kill! Fine; let's see if my blaster still has some juice in it...) Suguri pulled her blaster out as the fight began. The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Suguri started the show by using her Gatling gun. No dice. Suguri then tried her energy shots. Useless. Apparently this "Construct" is immune to Suguri's Guns. She then pulled out her Beamsword and went at it. Tri-Borg simply transformed into Smoke... "He" shot out three hooks from his chest, and dragged Suguri, and as she was about to slash "Him", Tri-Borg/Smoke Beat the crap out of her, and as she was kicked and sent flying, Smoke extruded his hooks but this time it electrocuted Suguri's technological augments, dealing more damage to her as Smoke did more punches and kicks, then sent Suguri flying with a powerful kick as Triborg/Smoke changed color to red. He was Tri-Borg/Sektor now, and he shot 4 missiles that dealt immense damage to Suguri. Suguri then sped at fast speeds as she pulled out her daggers and slashed Tri-Borg/Sektor as much as she could, then followed with an energy blast. Tri-Borg/Sektor immediately reverted to default. Suguri tried to finish the fight with her blaster aimed at Tri-Borg's energy core, but it transformed into Smoke again, and it's hooks attached to Suguri again, as it electrified her. But instead of pulling Suguri in, Smoke pulled himself in for an X-Ray attack... Smoke teleported far from Suguri, then behind, throwing his head towards hers, breaking the skull. The body then flies into her abdomen, breaking the rib-cage. His body finally grabs Suguri, flies upward in an arch and slams her to the ground headfirst, breaking her neck. Suguri could barely get up as Tri-Borg went back to default... Suguri could hear her own bones snap, crackle, and pop. She was even coughing out blood weakly, allowing Tri-Borg to use his Fatality. Suguri sipped on her orange juice box one last time... Tri-Borg became all three primary Robot Ninjas. Cyrax slit Suguri's neck harshly, Sektor punched Suguri's heart out, hanging, Cyrax & Smoke split open Suguri without hurting her. They flew high, keeping Suguri in checkmate, as Sektor Bursted high, ripping through Suguri's body, and taking Suguri's Head as the prize. As Tri-Borgs/Cyrax & Smoke disappeared, Sektor then transformed into Tri-Borg/Cyber Sub-Zero, and stated a message to Sub-Zero, and ALL of Shirai Ryu... Tri-Borg: Sub-Zero! Hear the decree of the dead! You killed Sektor, and Humiliated the Lin Kuei for what it was, but now, we've returned, more powerful than before! The Lin Kuei clan maybe no more, but in its place is a far more potent force! The Tekunin clan! Sub-Zero, Scorpion, anyone that opposes the new clan shall not go UN murdered, and sullied even in the afterlife! SUB-ZERO! WE ARE A NEW, UPGRADED FORCE, AND I AM NO LONGER AFRAID!!! Tri-Borg then teleported back to Tekunin HQ... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: TALK ABOUT TRIUMPHANT! THOUGH IT'S KINDA SAD WE NEVER DRANK ANY ORANGE JUICE IN THE END... 'THE WINNER IS... TRI-BORG! Tri-Borg, Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke, & Cyber Sub-Zero are from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by NETHERREALM. Suguri is from SUGURI, owned by Orange_Juice. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts